Caught in the rain
by yaoifreak122
Summary: Cute little Drarry with Harry and Draco in the rain. Enjoy. Rated M for last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by a fanart I saw, I don't have the link so i can't give credit...sorry. I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the right to seriously screw up the story line!**

Draco stumbled in the mud as he made his way back to the castle. He'd been sitting by the black lake, in a secluded area, writing in his journal. Now that the war was over he'd found he had a lot to say but no one to talk to, so he'd taken to journaling. Unfortunately whenever he started writing he couldn't stop, that was how he'd caught in this stupid rain storm.

He swore as he fell into a huge puddle. Suddenly he heard laughter, turning he saw a smug looking Harry Potter holding an umbrella.

"Having fun splashing in the puddles Malfoy?" he asked, smiling at the soaking wet Draco.

"Shove it Potter," Draco muttered, trying to stand up, he fell again. Harry's smile faded.

"Come on Malfoy," Harry said, reaching out a hand to Draco. Reluctantly the blond grasped the offered hand and hulled himself into the standing position.

Together, the boys made their way toward the castle. Draco sulked the whole time, while Harry smiled.

"So, what were you doing out here?" Harry asked after a few minutes.

"I was…writing," Draco replied, holding his journal to his chest. Harry stopped short. "What?"

"Can I see?"

"WHAT? N-no way!" Draco cried, clutching the book closer to him.

"Why not? Is it your sexual fantasies?" Harry mocked. Draco's face lit up, but only because he'd actually written about a wet dream in his journal for the first time that very day. "Oh, my God! It is, isn't it!" Harry mocked horror, laughing hysterically.

"N-NO!" Draco tried to deny the accusation.

"Then let me see!" Harry said, grabbing the notebook from the unsuspecting Draco.

Harry ran away, dropping the umbrella, and flipped through the pages at the same time. Draco chased after him. Harry found the last entry and began to read as he ran.

"_Dear journal_," Harry mocked Draco's voice, "_last night was really weird. I had the worst…no not the worst…it was actually one of the __**best**__ dreams I've had in awhile. But it was defiantly weird. HP was in it_-wait…is HP…me?" Harry asked, stopping short. Draco stopped a few feet behind him. The brunette didn't wait for a reply, he continued reading aloud. "_HP did the weirdest things…I won't go into details because I can't really remember that well or maybe I don't want to remember. I'll just say this…I think I-_" Harry stopped reading, letting the book drop to his side. Slowly he turned to face Draco, who was looking at the ground as rain poured down on him.

"I…I'm sorry," Draco said, turning and running away.

Harry watched Draco run away. Then when the blond was just a shadow Harry looked back at the journal page. There in Draco's elegant scribble were the words: _'I think I like him'_.

The next day before potions class Draco was in the hall, leaning against the rough stone wall. Slowly the blond let his eyes close. He hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night, he'd been haunted by dreams of Harry Potter.

"Oh, Malfoy!" a familiar voice sing-songed. Draco opened his eyes to look up at Harry Potter. The brunette smiled brightly and held out a black notebook. "You forgot this yesterday!" Harry said, handing Draco his journal. Just as Draco was about to respond the bell rang and the students filed into class.

During Snape's boring lecture Draco pulled out his journal, intent on writing about his encounters with Potter both the previous day and that morning. When he opened to the page he'd been writing on the day before he found the entry was continued in a lazy scrawl.

It read; _'and as I watched him read my journal, I realized he liked me, too.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter two. I hope you like it! I wanted it to be fluffy and cute like the first one which was really hard since i usually write smut! As always reviews are welcomes, loved, and cherished!**

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Harry whispered, touching his wand to the paper that was the marauders map. He smirked when he saw Draco was up, aimlessly walking in the halls near the Slytherin common room. He quickly grabbed his invisibility cloak and headed to the dungeon.

Draco gasped loudly when two seemingly disembodied arms wrapped themselves around his waist. Then he heard Harry giggle.

"Boo," the brunet whispered against the shell of Draco's ear. He shivered at the feel of the cloaks soft material against his pale skin. "You shouldn't be up you know."

"I could say the same to you," Draco said, trying to sound sarcastic but all the venom was gone from his words as he pictured the note scribbled at the bottom of his journal page.

"I couldn't very well let you get in trouble could I? Now," he opened the cloak slightly, "get under before someone sees you." Draco scrambled to obey. Once he was safely hidden he glared at his once arch rival.

"I'm not you boyfriend, I'm not even your friend. Just wanted to clarify," Draco said, his voice taking on the characteristics of ice.

"But you want to be my friend, my boyfriend? Just want to clarify," Harry joked.

"Maybe…," the blonde admitted, looking away. Harry smiled and pressed close to the other boy.

"Well I really like you Draco," the blonde blushed at the way the other boy said his name, "I want to be with you. But do you want to be with me?" Their eyes met, arms wrapped around waist and neck.

"Yes," Draco whispered, as their lips met. For the first time neither was alone, scared, or hurt. They were together, loved, and whole.

**Corny ending I know but seriously I liked it! Hope you did too! If you're considering not review just look at this face; :..(-****this is me when no one reviews! Still don't wana review? Look at it again….HA! It got you didn't it! :P!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back by popular demand (by one person)! Ok so here's the smutty ending I wanted to write in the first place (so much for being fluffy and cute). Its all smut and yaoiness so if you cant handle the word penis leave now.**

"AH!" Draco cried as he was pushed into a closet. Someone followed him inside and the door was closed. "What the hell?"

"Sh! Be quiet or someone will find us," a familiar voice whispered as arms wound their way around Draco's waist.

"Potter is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" Harry whispered against the shell of Draco's ear, nibbling the tender flesh, making Draco whimper.

"Don't you have class?"

"Your point?" Draco smirked in the dark and turned to face Harry.

"Just checking, now your pants, take 'em off!" Harry quickly undid his belt and pulled both his pants and underwear down. Draco got down onto his knees and lovingly stroked the brunet's hard on. It was the same as every other day. Ever since the boys had admitted their feelings they met up everyday.

"Oh God, you're getting good at this," Harry moaned, as Draco slide his lover's hardened member into his mouth. The blonde twirled his tongue around Harry's head, earning elated moans from the other boy. It wasn't long before Harry was ready to shoot off. Draco pulled away.

"Not yet Potter, I want to do something different today."

"Uhhh, anything just hurry, I'm so close!" Draco quickly dropped his pants and turned around.

"I want you Harry, fuck me," Draco pleaded, placing his hands on the wall. Harry was shocked but he quickly moved to pleasure his lover. Grasping those lovely pale hips Harry thrust into Draco.

"Ugh! Harry!" Draco moaned loudly.

"Oh God Draco, You're so tight, I can't take it!" Harry thrust wildly into his love, hitting Draco's love bud every time. Reaching around Harry grasped Draco's hard cock in his hand, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Oh Harry! I'm close!"

"Me too, on three. One. Two. Three." Both teens moaned loudly as they released. Harry had never felt such pleasure as when Draco's tightness engulfed him, and Draco had never felt anything as erotic as Harry's seed filling him. When they were both spent they collapsed onto the floor of the closet, wrapped in each other's arms.

"I love you," Draco whispered, nuzzling against his lover's neck.

"I love you too," Harry whispered back, "But we should really go to class."

The two boys finally showed up in class with two minutes left. Their hair and clothes were a mess but neither could stop smiling.

**Well there it is, hope you liked it! Review please!**


End file.
